The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Precision Health Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clinicians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Three-hundred fifty-four trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Precision Health Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in methodologies for using genomics, omics technologies, and data science in research. The purpose of the course is to engage and inform scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines on the latest advances in genomics, pharmacogenomics, nutrigenomics, metabolomics, microbiomics, and data science as well as the associated ethical, legal, and social implications of precision health. The Boot Camp addresses the impact of precision health on health care and society and features lectures by distinguished guest speakers, discussion groups, and case studies of targeted strategies. One hundred sixty participants attended the Boot Camp in July 2016 and 350 viewed the first day videocast live and on-demand videotape archive. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural Graduate Partnership Program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. In total for FY 2016, our program supported 2 graduate students. These GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working on their dissertation research. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 17 annual SGI's have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, 354 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. It is a trans-NIH effort as the SGI has recruited speakers and instructors from across 10 NIH ICs including: NHGRI, NCI, NIAMS, NICHD, NINDS, NIAID, NHLBI, NIH Clinical Center, NIH Library, and NLM. This year's SGI (2016) included 25 new trainees from 16 states, including the District of Columbia, and representing 23 different universities from across the U.S. and NIH. Forty percent hold doctoral degrees (PhD, DNP) and were faculty members or post doctoral fellows. The curriculum had been updated and revised in 2015. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications are accepted annually through an online application system beginning in November and ending in March. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Eighteen students from high school, college, and other levels spent the summer of 2016 working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. They included 2 High School Scientific Training & Enrichment Program (HiSTEP 2.0) trainees, 2 Community College Summer Enrichment Program trainees, and 1 Graduate Summer Opportunity to Advance Research (GSOAR) trainee. Eleven students presented their research results at the 2016 Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. 2016 Research Boot Camp on Precision Health: From Omics to Data Science The NINR sponsors a one-week, intensive summer research training program in July every year. The topic for 2016 was Precision Health: From Omics to Data Science. A total of 160 participants, including scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines attended this year. This year the boot camp featured two keynote speakers on the first day and several afternoon discussion sessions for participants to engage with distinguished experts. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. Registration completely filled for 160 participants within 20 minutes on the first day of registration. A live videocast and video archive of the first day was provided for those who were not able to register in time and for those who could not attend. The Boot Camp is a trans-NIH effort as speakers were drawn from 7 distinct trans-NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices including: OD, NHGRI, NCI, NLM, NHLBI, NCATS, and the NIH Library. This year drew participants from 75 different institutions from across the country, and 60% held a PhD degree. Over half were professors at all levels, and nine Deans and four Directors attended. Due to the overwhelming response in the number of registrants, we offered a live videocast of the first days presentation. Approximately 350 viewers watched the video and 160 attended the Boot Camp for July 2016, resulting in over 500 who participated this year. 6. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 7. New Post baccalaureate IRTA fellow trainees in the DIR of NINR Six new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. Seven have completed their postbac training and have entered either medical, graduate, or professional schools for higher degrees. 8. New Post doctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Three new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year. One has completed postdoctoral training and has decided to pursue an MD degree.